


Smutty Drabbles!

by singswithtrees



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: And here's the smutty drabbles!  Enjoy.  There's a little bit of lots of different things here, and a lot more Jager bondage than I remember writing...





	

Tied to the much stronger hooks that had now been implanted in the wall, Maxim whimpered, falling to his knees as Dimo stood in front of him expectantly. Tonight, Dimo was the one wearing him out. And he was ready to go again. Every part of Maxim ached from being thoroughly used all night long, and the sun had started to rise outside. Dimo still wanted more.

Blood ran down his back and chest from bite and claw wounds alike. Dimo hadn't even gotten out the toys. He hadn't needed to. He was weapon enough, and was even now looking down at Maxim with a look somewhere between a grin and a sneer on his lips. "Tired already?" he asked, grabbing a handful of Maxim's hair and pulling his head back so that he could look nowhere else but into his lover's eyes. "Ve's done vhen I zay ve's done. Und I," he licked his lips, yellow eyes blazing, "zays dot I iz ready to go again." He planted a forceful kiss on Maxim's lips, then stepped closer, his semi-erect cock right in front of Maxim's face. "Suck."

*******************************

It was slower, but everything seemed almost as intense as it was when they were tearing at each other. Dimo could smell the desire, and could see it reflected back to him in Maxim's eyes.

"Alvays yez." Dimo was still reeling from that statement. Considering how long it had taken them to get to saying that they loved one another, always was a new and strange thing. But good.

Sweeping his fingers across Maxim's cheek and relishing the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingers, Dimo bent down and kissed his lips. Softly, soft as his fingers were. He knew that Maxim wouldn't break if he touched him with more force, but now, he was still learning to "make love" to him. Dimo knew what that meant in his own head, but applying it, he worried that he didn't do it well.

Maxim smiled up at him, touching Dimo's face with his own fingers. "Don't vorry. Just keess me, hyu eediot," he whispered, pulling Dimo to him.

**************************************

Dimo had Maxim tied thoroughly down to the bedframe, bound hand and foot, and was running his tongue with torturous precision up the inside of his thigh. His fangs lightly grazed the skin, leaving tiny red tracks over the light purple. He wasn't going to bite down. Not yet. Not until he got closer to the rest of Maxim's body. It would make him scream all the louder then.

And just as he was about to bite down, the door opened with a soft creak. Dimo cursed mentally, looking up to see who the hell it was. Wait--hadn't he locked the door? He could have sworn that he did. But there she was, gazing at them with an amused and slightly flirtatious look on her face.

"Can I vatch?" Jenka asked simply, and without waiting for a response, sat herself down in the chair by the hatrack.

***********************************

Mamma Gkika fanned herself as she lounged back on the velvet couch. She liked it when one of her boys lost a bet. It gave her a chance to embarrass them even more than usual. And really, Dimo had far too much dignity left, at least as far as she was concerned. And she was the General here, so that was what counted.

"Hyu done peeling dose grapes, Dimo sveethot?" she asked with false innocence, batting her eyelashes as he scowled and used his claws to delicately peel a grape for her.

"Yez, Mamma," Dimo grumbled, passing the first grape to her. She had no intention of letting him do anything less than feed her by hand, though--it was far more embarrassing that way. The small piece of fruit dropped from his hand and into her bountiful cleavage.

"Vhoops! Hyu gonna get dot for me, dollink?" she asked.

*************************************  
It had been years since this had first happened, but right now, they were alone together, and the warmth of another body was comforting. And the company of a friend was even more welcome.

Dimo clasped the back of Jenka's neck with a large, clawed hand, breathing heavily as she snarled at him. It was wild, instinctual, and the feeling of her claws digging into his back through the fur and down into the muscle beneath the fur made him growl in delight. There were no words. They weren't needed. There was just them, the fire, and the scent of the forest around them. He brought his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, pushing her shirt off with the other hand, and explored the further warmth underneath.

***********************************

Maxim's heart thudded against Dimo's chest as he held him close, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. It felt like the chug of an engine or something else of the sort. It was good. The whole day had been good, and the night, he thought, would be even better.

They'd been sequestered away in Dimo's quarters all evening. Maxim had traded guard duty with someone else. Dimo was almost to the point of exhaustion from their activities. He'd promised Maxim a night in, but hadn't planned on the other Jager taking him up on it quite this way.

He should've known, though. It was Maxim, and it was him. And right now, the whole room smelled like the two of them. He'd have to air it out come morning, if they didn't stay up through morning. Otherwise, even the normal humans aboard the ship would notice.

"Zo," he grinned, a bit wearily, "ve goes for an even seven times, ja?"

**********************************

He couldn't tear his eyes away if he had wanted to. Dimo was very glad that there were other people in the shower besides the two of them. It made the stolen glances simultaneously less suspicious and more exciting. You didn't look at another man this way. He'd been taught that. Moreover, you didn't look at a man that way who'd been your trainee and might some day be your commanding officer. You just didn't. And yet Dimo did, and the more he did, the more he found himself wanting to look.

Maxim was new to this whole thing, and beyond the ears, teeth, and claws, still looked human, for the most part. The steam of the showers covered just enough of him to tantalize Dimo and make him want to move closer for further inspection. Lean and taller than Dimo by several inches, Maxim was beautiful without being delicate or overly feminine. Shoulder-length hair that was now burgundy framed his face. Dimo knew how much time and effort Maxim put into that hair. He wanted desperately to run his fingers through it, and then let them wander down further...

*******************************************************************************************************************************

The ropes bit into his wrists deliciously, and no matter how Dimo squirmed or twisted his limbs, they wouldn't come loose. He was stuck, hogtied and naked, in Maxim's quarters. But with Maxim in front of him, stripped bare except for that codpiece, "stuck" wasn't a bad place to be.

Maxim looked at his handiwork with satisfaction, giving Dimo a smug smirk before inching closer. With Dimo bound this way, he was even taller, and got to enforce the power differential even more. "Hy iz schtill hyu commanding officer," he hissed, "und vhat Hy zay goes tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought! What would you like to see me write more of--smut, fluff, angst? What was your favorite part, or a line that you think I ought to use in the future? Please share--I dearly love feedback. <3


End file.
